Desde que no te tengo!
by Rising Secret
Summary: SONGFIC*****Sasuke esta destozado. Sakura lo ha dejado por otro.


Estaba un hermoso chico de pelo azabache acostado boca abajo en su cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no porque estuviera dormido. Los tenía cerrados para poder contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Si Sasuke Uchiha quería llorar. Tenía una foto bocabajo a lado de él. Estaba intentando borrar los recuerdos de su amada molestia. De su preciosa y hermosa Sakura, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

**Desde que ya no te tengo  
me llene de tus recuerdos  
que seguí coleccionando en un cajón**

Desde hace una semana habían terminado. Y el que más había sufrido fue él; ya que ella lo había abandonado por su mejor amigo. Naruto Uzumaki. Levanto la foto de nuevo, quería romperla, maldecir a la persona que le causaba ese dolor infernal, pero al verla de nuevo en esa imagen, le daba remordimiento. La seguía amando, como el primer día. Verla sonreír mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla; cada vez que la observaba todos los buenos recuerdos regresaban.

**Desde que ya no te tengo  
hay un hueco entre mis brazos  
que sólo tu cuerpo supo ocupar**

Ya había pasado medio año desde que no estaba con ella, recordaba todas las noches que pasaron juntos, todas las caricias, los besos que se dieron, los te amo, te quiero que se habían dicho. Cada vez los recuerdos eran más frecuentes y más difíciles de ignorar. Intentaba encontrar la felicidad con otras mujeres, pero a todas ellas les faltaba la chispa que ella tenía. No lo satisfacían como ella lo hacía, no le declamaban su amor una y otra vez; haciendo que el sintiera algo, ellas se lo decían pero solo por hipocresía y por conveniencia de ellas. Él era un cuerpo totalmente vacío ya no tenía ningún motivo para vivir. Solo comía, dormía, bebía, solo por puro instinto de supervivencia.

**Ven conmigo  
Vuelve por favor  
Tu vacío  
no lo llena nadie**

Un día iba Sasuke caminando por la calle, se veía demacrado, no había dormido bien en muchos días, se levantaba llorando, y viendo su rostro por puras ilusiones. Cuando pudo distinguir una mata rosada a lado de una amarilla. Su corazón se paró por un segundo y de nuevo callo en pedazos. Respiro profundamente y siguió adelante hasta toparse con ellos.

- Hola Naruto. Hola Sakura.- el no estaba seguro de pronunciar ese nombre de nuevo, ese nombre era un gran tabú para él.

El vio como ella lo veía, según él, con lastima, pudo ver en ella que su vientre ya estaba demasiado abultado, tendría aproximadamente los cinco meses de embarazo. ¿Por qué ella le había hecho eso? Ella le había dicho que lo amaba más de mil veces. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo engaño? Acaso Naruto había hecho lo que él no hizo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella significaba en su vida. Una mirada triste cruzó por su rostro.

**Desde que no te tengo  
ya no sé si voy o vengo  
sin tu brújula perdí la dirección**

Cuantas veces él no había soñado en que ella le diera a lo que le había rebatado años atrás, una familia. Cuantas veces sé maldijo a él mismo cada vez que le decía molestia por no haber podido haberle dicho te quiero. Cuantas veces sé pego en la cabeza por no haberle dicho te amo en lugar de un gracias, cuando se fue. Todas las veces en que la vio llorar por culpa suya fue como un kunai atravesando su corazón. Cuando se volvieron a ver, cuantas ganas tuvo de poder besarla y llevársela para así saber que jamás se alejaría de ella; pero él sabía del peligro en el que la hubiera puesto si hubiera hecho eso. Lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos. Cerró los ojos para poder borrarlas rápidamente sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Co-com-como es-estas- Sas-Sasuke-kun?- como era posible que todavía podía derretir su corazón y al mismo tiempo apuñalarlo. Se intento guardar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-Muy bien Sakura y tú? Como esta su hijo?- dijo mostrándose frío.

Naruto y Sakura no se sorprendieron por la frialdad que él les mostraba. De todos modos él había cambiado por ella. Por pedirle perdón, por enmendar su error, todo lo hizo por ella. Pero él estaba volviendo a ser él mismo chico frío y orgulloso que era, aquel que solo se preocupaba por él y los demás no valían nada. Y él su mejor amigo de la infancia en único que pudo acercarse a él y ella la única dueña de su corazón. Ambos lo habían traicionado de esa manera. De esa forma tan mezquina. Tenían una relación secreta mientras ella estaba con él.

-Está muy bien, creciendo sano y fuerte, gracias.- decía Naruto bajando la mirada.- Sasuke… tenemos que hablar los tres… por favor.- **  
**

**Desde que no te tengo  
Ahora es cuando más te llevo  
dentro de mi corazón  
**

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.- dijo pasando a lado de los dos.

Cuando se había alejado lo suficientemente alejado de ellos, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron. Lo llevaron hasta un lugar el cual no quería regresar. Era aquella banca, aquella banca en la cual le había dicho gracias antes de irse de la aldea. Aquel lugar en el cual se vieron el día que él se fue y primera vez cuando regreso. Recuerdos volvieron a él. Como ella lo esperaba en esa banca, sentada y con lágrimas en esos preciosos ojos jade. Su corazón se oprimió, por saber que él era el culpable de esas lágrimas. Como se acerco a ella y le levantó el rostro. Luego como ella lo abrazo con fuerza y unieron sus labios en un hermoso y tierno beso. Ese día había sido el mejor día que el Uchiha podía haber tenido en toda su vida. Ambos se demostraron todo el amor que habían guardado durante tantos años. Y él pronuncio esas dos palabras que ella tanto esperaba, y que él tanto soñó decírselas y tanto trabajo le costaba expresarlas. Él dijo- _ai shiteru-_

**Desde que ya no te tengo  
siento que me sobra el tiempo  
y no sé qué hacer con tanta soledad  
**

Siguió caminado, camino hasta que se dio cuenta que el tiempo se le fue muy rápido, ya había anochecido. Desde lo de Sakura no tenía la noción del tiempo, todo era demasiado rápido o demasiado lento. Ya no disfrutaba nada de lo que era un día entero. Entrenaba solo para distraerse, no quería pensar en ella. Cada lugar de Konoha era un fastidio para él. Todo le recordaba a ella.

Así que decidió volverse a ir, ahora no por venganza, más bien para seguir con su vida, aunque estuviera solo de nuevo. No quería sufrir como ya había sufrido casi toda la vida. Empaco de nuevo sus cosas y hablo con la hokage, ella estuvo de acuerdo en que se fuera por esos motivos, aunque ella admiraba a su alumna, no podía ver al Uchiha sufriendo así. Volvió a su apartamento y le hecho un último vistazo tratando de dejar los recuerdos ahí, tomo su mochila y cerró esa puerta por última vez. Camino por muchos lados que Konoha antes de irse esta vez. Extrañaría a los que lo apreciaron y lo apoyaron para poder volver a tener la confianza de todos. Extrañaría a todos sus compañeros y a su sensei. Ya había hablado con su sensei de la decisión que había tomado pero nunca le había dicho cuando planeaba irse de nuevo. No quería extrañar a los dos que le dieron su apoyo incondicional peor ellos siempre rondaban su mente.

**Ven conmigo  
Vuelve por favor  
Tu vacío  
no lo llena nadie  
**

Llego a esa banca y como cuando tenían doce, ella iba caminado como entrando a la aldea. Ella lo vio de nuevo con esa maleta y vio su cara de sorpresa. Él solo la miro con indiferencia y siguió su camino. Parecía que de nuevo tenían doce y él se iba con Orochimaru.

-Sasuke…- dijo dudándolo- te- te vas de-de nue-nuevo verdad- dijo con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Hmp. Ahora te repito lo que te dije antes, para que te tendía que decir algo, tú ya no eres nada que importe en mi vida.- dijo con voz monótona.

-Pe-pero…- dijo Sakura- Pero Sasuke, tu rogaste por volver, ahora porque te vas, ¿Te vas de misión verdad?- pegunto con un toque se esperanza.

-No, me voy porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí, solo regrese por ti. Pero a ti poco te importo. Solo quiero que me digas, que si lo querías a él porque no me lo dijiste en ese entonces. ¿Por qué me dejaste ilusionarme?, acaso pensabas vengarte de todo lo que te hice. Te pedí perdón mas de mil veces.- dijo dándole la espalda a Sakura y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke camino y pudo oír como ella caía al piso y lloraba desconsoladamente. Se contuvo para no correr a abrazarla y decirle que la amaba más que cualquier cosa. Que se quedaría con ella con tal y de no verla llorar por su culpa otra vez. Peor en su mente apareció Naruto, y decidió seguir su camino. Dejándola ahí llorando en la calle.

-¡Sasuke!, te sigo amando más que cualquier cosa que pueda tener, pero ¡Mi corazón tambiénb ama a Naruto, por favor no te vuelas a ir, no me dejes sola de nuevo!- decía ella desesperadamente.

Cuando ella levanto la vista para ver si esta vez lograba convencerlo de que se quedara. Vio que Sasuke esta vez no la había escuchado, Sasuke se había ido de su vida de nuevo.

**Desde que no te tengo  
ya no sé si voy o vengo  
sin tu brújula perdí la dirección**

Sasuke caminaba por el bosque, estaba llorando de nuevo. Jamás había llorado así en su vida, ni siquiera cuando su hermano mato a su familia, ni cuando se entero de la verdad de Itachi. Camino toda la noche hasta el amanecer. Llego muy cansado a una cueva, se resigno a dormir ahí y seguir cuando se despertara. Estaba cansado pero aun así estaba muy cerca de Konoha, era nada más un descanso rápido. Probablemente Sakura le habría dicho a Naruto que él se había ido y de nuevo él quisiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión, quería alejarse de los dos, no saber nada.

Se acostó en el piso e intento cerrar los ojos. Él ya tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella. Veía su rostro y todo lo que ellos habían pasado. Aun así cerró los ojos la tenía que superar, seguir con su vida, seguir adelante, estar solo, era lo que menos le importaba.

**Desde que no te tengo  
Ahora es cuando más te llevo  
dentro de mi corazón **

Ya había pasado cuatro años desde que se había ido. Había conocido a muchas mujeres pero ninguna se comparaba a Sakura. Iba a regresar a Konoha por que escucho que Kakashi había muerto en una misión, Sasuke lo apreciaba mucho, así que decidió ir a "visitarlo"; lo dudo varios días pero aun así iba a ir. Luego pasaría a ver a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros, solo estaría un rato, se alejaría de ahí lo más rápido posible. Evitaría ver a Sakura y a Naruto, él estaría dos o tres horas en la aldea, y también iría a ver a sus padres. Anocheció y se encamino a la aldea si empezaba a esa hora llegaría al amanecer a Konoha.

Llego a la aldea y su mundo se empezó a derrumbar de nuevo. Sabía que ella seguiría ahí, ya habría formado una familia hace cuatro años. Empezó a ser sigiloso y saltaba de techo en techo hasta encontrar la tumba de su sensei.

**Desde que ya no te tengo mi amor vas pegada para siempre en mi interior **

Llego a su destino y rápidamente se oculto en las sombras, ahí estaban ellos dos, la causa por lo que había dejado su aldea por segunda ocasión. Ahí estaban junto a una pequeña de cabello rubio. Un fuerte golpe llego a su corazón, pudo imaginar a esa niña pero con cabello azabache, una lágrima recorrió por su mejilla. Esa pequeña podría haber sido si hija, habría tenido todo lo que él había deseado más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida, una familia a lado de la mujer que siempre amo y amará. Aquella niña era hermosa, "igual que su madre" pensó Sasuke. Ella empezó a correr en dirección a Sasuke, el se puso demasiado nervioso y se alejo un poco para que la pequeña no lo viera. Pero aun así la pequeña lo encontró y se le quedo viendo.

-¡Suki! ¡¿Dónde estás?- gritaron Sakura y Naruto.

Sasuke se apresuro a salir de ahí, pero no se dio cuenta de que Sakura si logro verlo. Corrió y decidió ir al barrio Uchiha. Llego a las puertas del barrio, respiro profundamente y se encamino al barrio. Todo estaba como él lo había dejado estaba un poco mas arreglado de cuando volvió la otra vez. Pero aun así faltaban cosas por arreglar. Entro a su antigua casa, donde vivió con su familia y con su Sakura. Si la verdad es que jamás la había olvidado, ella era todo para él por ello él estaba solo, por ello todavía no podía formar una familia y ahora creía que jamás lo lograría hacerlo la amaba más que cualquier otra cosa y siempre lo haría.

**Ven conmigo  
Vuelve por favor  
Tu vacío  
no lo llena nadie **

Estuvo sentado en el piso de aquella casa todo el día hasta que anocheció, salió de la casa y empezó a encaminarse de nuevo a la salida del barrio. Pero de nuevo ahí estaba su amada molestia, la causante de todas sus desgracias.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura corrió hacia él y lo beso.

Ese beso hizo salir de su escondite todos sus sentimientos, los sacaron a flote. Le correspondió ese hermoso beso, había extrañado demasiado esos dulces labios y no pudo resistirse. Se besaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que entre beso y beso, volvieron a decirse todo lo que se amaban. Pero cuando Sasuke lo iba a decir de nuevo, una imagen cruzo por su mente, era el pequeño y dulce rostro de Suki, el no podía deshacer esa pequeña familia, aunque eso le diera su felicidad. Se separo de Sakura y se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro.

-Sakura, no, yo… Sakura debo alejarme de ti para siempre, lo siento-dijo Sasuke acariciando el rostro de Sakura.

-Sa-su-ke, por… dime porque regresaste.- dijo dudando.

-Porque tenía que visitar la tumba de mi sensei, pero los vi a los dos con su hija, y decidí no interrumpir.- Sasuke lo decía muy cálido.- Su hija es preciosa en serio. Felicidades, espero que siempre estén juntos y que hagan a Suki muy feliz, compermiso debo irme de nuevo solo vine para ver a Kakashi.

**Desde que no te tengo  
ya no sé si voy o vengo  
sin tu brújula perdí la dirección  
perdí la dirección  
**

Se alejo del barrio Uchiha, visito la tumba y se fue de Konoha, no vio a todos sus amigos pero aun así supo que fue bueno regresar. Sabía que Sakura y Naruto podrían seguir juntos sin que ella pensara en él, Suki le dio gran ternura, y aunque él y su amada molestia jamás estuvieran juntos, sabía que siempre ella estaría en su corazón. Así que sin más se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez en la otra vida ellos sí podrían estar juntos.

**Desde que no te tengo  
Ahora es cuando más te llevo  
dentro de mi corazón **

**Ahhh por fin lo acabe, hay no odio que mi precioso Sasuke sufra, bebe precioso! Llore mientras escribía esto, Sasuke no se lo merece awww. ONEGAI dejen reviews.**


End file.
